


Twenty Floors and Moonlight

by spoonorita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Pegging, prose so purple it's the same color as lotor's skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: “Turn around,” Allura whispered. Lotor complied, turning to that he was face down with his hips slightly elevated and then a cold, wet finger touched him, and he panicked.





	Twenty Floors and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for season of kink on dreamwidth. The prompt was "first time."

The sheets were sticky with heat and humidity and clung to Lotor's body like a second skin, his hair a silky halo around his pillow. The cool breeze was short-lived relief as it fluttered through the open window, the various noises and distractions of Saturday night in the city filtering in behind it. They were twenty floors up, and Lotor felt like the king of the world, with his queen perched precariously on his hips, adjusting the belt clasped around her waist. The rubber appendage that protruded from the front of the leather straps made him nervous – it suddenly seemed so much bigger than it had when he bought it. He trusted Allura, but he couldn't help but feel... weak. Even if it was just his own nerves making him feel this way.

“You've gotten quiet,” Allura said, her hand tightly gripping the shaft of the rubber cock at her hips. “Are you having second thoughts? We don't have to do this tonight.”

Lotor wiggled a little, scrunching up the sheets as me moved to stretch his arms above his head. All of the rational thought was telling him to tap out of this tonight, to try it another night when he was more at ease. But there was something deeper, something primal in his groin that rushed up his spine like a wave of warm water that was screaming at him to tell her to fuck him already. He was nervous, yet at the same time, excited.

“I'm curious,” He answered. “I've been curious for a long time. I've just never trusted anybody enough to do it.”

With an exaggerated giggle, Allura placed a hand over her heart and smiled at him. “Well, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me,”

Lotor's stomach lurched as she sat so patiently on his groin. The moon was full tonight, and it shone directly in the window, lighting her hair with a bright glow as it cascaded over her shoulders and covered most of her torso, her skin glittering like the stars on a clear winter's night. And he was in love.

 _You have no idea how highly I think of you._ He thought to himself. He responded with trembling hands on her waist, rubbing encouraging circles across her skin. She met one of his hands with her own as she leaned over toward the nightstand, grabbing the tube of lubricant that Lotor had provided her earlier.

There was a sense of finality when she slid off of him and squirted a large amount of thick lubricant into her hand. It started with a light kiss to his lips, then his chin, and then down his throat and chest and _oh god he was hard and throbbing_.

“Turn around,” Allura whispered. Lotor complied, turning to that he was face down with his hips slightly elevated and then a cold, wet finger touched his entrance, and he panicked.

“Wait!” He yelped, loud enough that it startled Allura. She jerked back and gave him a worried glance, and Lotor could feel himself heating up in embarrassment at his outburst. His heart was pounding and his cock was pulsing, and he really did not want to scare her into ending this. “Sorry. Sorry, it was cold and it startled me, that's all.”

“Are you sure?”

He awkwardly hooked one leg behind Allura's knees and pulled her forward, the sex toy pressing hard against his backside. It felt so much more real than anything else in the room. Taking this as the okay to proceed, she adjusted herself for better access, and slid a lubricated finger into Lotor's opening.

The intrusion was... less sharp than he thought it would be, but then again, it was only one finger, and he sharply inhaled and his body promptly clamped down.

“Hey. Hey babe,” Allura said, pressing a kiss to his hip. “If you don't calm down, I'm ending this right now.”

“I am calm,”

“You are not,”

Allura wiggled her finger, presumably to remove it, when she brushed against... something. Something that felt decidedly good, and caused his body to relax a bit, but not without a twitch in response. Her finger brushed his prostate again, and with a gasp, he unconsciously twitched his hips to encourage that kind of contact over and over again.

He felt oddly empty when her hand slipped away, immediately followed by a slightly larger intrusion when she forced two slick fingers inside. He was not ready; his body resisted and it _stung_. It was an odd sensation, between the pain of his orifice stretching and the pleasurable sensation of Allura's fingers jamming straight into his prostate when he moved, and an eerie sense of _intrusion_. He grunted, biting into his pillow and twisting his fingers in the sheets. He felt like a virgin again.

There was a sudden sharp sting when Allura spread her two fingers out ever so slightly to loosen Lotor's tight hole, a wave of surprise and something pleasurable shooting up his spine. Lotor grunted in discomfort and wiggled, prompting Allura to retreat.

“It's okay if you're not ready for this. We can stop,” She said.

“I'm fine,” Lotor said. “Just wasn't quite ready for that last one is all.”

_Actually, I'm terrified it's going to hurt like a bitch, but I've craved this for so long and I don't want to chicken out now._

He grabbed Allura's pillow and pulled it to his side of the bed, shoving his face into soft, Allura-scented fluff to ground himself while slippery fingers again prodded at his hole. With the proper mental preparation, he relaxed his body and the initial sting of penetration lessened, helped along with the occasional surge of electricity that washed up his spine every time that Allura touched his prostate. He was even able to take a third finger without any resistance. He could even say he was beginning to really enjoy everything, being penetrated and completely at Allura's mercy.

“Ooh, that's it. Right there,” Lotor straight-out moaned. His face flushed; hearing himself in this state was demeaning and embarrassing, yet at the same time it made his cock throb that much harder.

“You like that?” Allura's voice was deep and sultry, and Lotor was _weak_ to _e v e r y t h i n g_. The tone of her voice sent a shiver through his entire body, boosted by the sudden jamming of Allura's fingers dead center onto his prostate. He was having the time of his life; he felt confident, and briefly wondered why he'd been so afraid to move forward with this when he knew from hearsay that it was supposed to be this good, and even better when he was being fucked to within an inch of his life. He happily admitted to himself that having his asshole played with was definitely a new kink, one that he wanted to share with Allura every time they had sex in the future.

At least until she slipped her fingers out of his body, and the silicon cock, completely covered in a coat of cold lubricant, took their place and sat at the ready against his hole.

Allura inhaled and opened her mouth, ready to ask if he felt he was prepared enough and ready to take her like this, when Lotor panicked again and interjected with a loud _“Wait!”_

Allura jumped, retreating and sitting back on her haunches. She sighed. “I am putting a stop to this. You clearly are not ready for this,”

Lotor's heart was beating against his ribcage and he was shaking, but he did not want this to stop.

“No. Continue. Please,” He gasped.

“Lotor—“

“Please Allura. I'm begging you,” He swung his legs underneath himself, raising his hips and presented his backside to her, an offering to his queen.

“...okay,”

She guided the strap-on to its mark with one last stroke to redistribute the lubricant, resting momentarily against Lotor's puckered opening to allow him to mentally prepare himself. Lotor took a deep breath and Allura took that moment to push the rubber cock deep into his body, slow and steady.

Lotor... was not entirely prepared. Allura's fingering and preparation had been easy to handle, but seeing as this dildo was significantly larger, and _longer_ than Allura's fingers had been, it was spreading him apart in a manner that he was not sure whether he liked or disliked. It didn't hurt like he'd expected; it was uncomfortable, but most of all it was _weird_ , and his body was screaming at him that it didn't belong, and to _get rid of it_.

“Hnnnnng _aaaahhh_ ,” He breathed out, his voice shaking. Allura only stopped once her hips made contact with Lotor's backside.

“Are you alright?” She asked, reaching forward to tuck Lotor's sweat-soaked hair behind his ear, an affectionate gesture that calmed him significantly.

“Fuck, I – I don't know,” He gasped. “It's the strangest feeling.”

“Am I okay to move?”

“I think so...”

Allura slid her rubber cock back out and shoved it back in, her hips making hard contact with Lotor's ass cheeks and jolting him forward.

“W-wait, slow... _aaahh_ ,” Allura's next thrust was angled so that her strap-on just _barely_ grazed that sweet spot that he was learning to love. “Fucking christ!”

“Do you need a moment, sweetie?”

“Don't fucking stop,”

“As you wish, love,”

She pulled back and shoved her strap-on back in hard, setting up a slow yet steady rhythm for him to get used to before she started really going to town on his ass. Fucking him with a strap-on cock was something that she's wanted to do with a lover for a long time, but she wanted him to be comfortable while she did it.

Speaking of comfort, Lotor's body was beginning to accept the intrusion, still squeezing tight around it, a sensation that Allura would never get to truly enjoy. But her quick movements were shoving him forward, his spine bending in ways that bones were not supposed to bend, and eventually his face slamming directly into the headboard with one particularly hard thrust.

“Wait, wait! Stop for just one second,” He said. Allura immediately pulled out, leaving a disappointing emptiness behind. Much like the feeling one has after taking a huge shit, yet Lotor never thought that was a feeling he'd enjoy so much.

“Do you need a break?”

“No, I just...” he started and then flipped himself around so that he was flat on his back, sliding down the bed about a foot so that his head was free from contact with anything. He opened his legs and tightly grasped his own throbbing cock, ready to take Allura again. “My head was hitting the headboard. Please continue.”

With a loving smile, Allura squeezed more lubricant onto the dildo and slid it back in with little resistance into Lotor's now loosened hole. Lotor's face was one of relaxed pleasure; he quietly moaned as Allura settled herself into a new rhythm, a little faster this time, and palmed and stroked at his own cock, relishing in the double assault of the object in his ass and his hand on his erection. She was unable to feel him from the inside, so she was relying on these visual cues to know that she was hitting the right spots and making this as pleasurable for him as she could. She grabbed his legs and pushed them forward, and this was the magic trick.

“Oh _fuck!_ Yeah that's... that's it right there,” Lotor moaned, his body twitching at the direct assault of the strap-on toward his prostate. “Fuck me harder.”

So she did. She snapped her hips forward as hard as she could, a wave of arousal washing over her entire body as she listened to the high-pitched keen Lotor released as his body reacted and twitched, his back arching off the bed and head digging into the pillows. He'd all but stopped playing with his cock, his fingers tangled in the sheets to keep himself grounded as she fucked him hard and fast.

The bed springs were groaning and the headboard was slamming against the wall, and Lotor only momentarily felt bad for the neighbors having to listen to him be fucked to within an inch of his life before Allura hit that sweet spot inside of him _just right_ at that perfect angle. He was a mess of tingling waves of pleasure as that feeling never went away, Allura thrusting that rubber cock directly into his prostate. All he could do was breathe and moan, and the only words he was able to form were a slew of swear words he'd probably never repeat out load with the same frequency outside of the bedroom, and without warning, he lost it.

Lotor had never had an orgasm so hard and all-encompassing as this one, that familiar explosion in his cock was nearly drowned out by a full-body wave of pleasure that numbed his other senses. His vision went blank and blurry, and all he could hear was his own blood pumping through his ears, but all of his nerve endings were on fire. And Allura continued to fuck him hard as Lotor rode this orgasm, his body almost bending backward as he came.

And then it was all gone; his vision returned and the rushing of blood in his ears calmed until he was aware of his own labored breathing and the noises that came with Saturday night in the city. The silicon cock in his ass stopped moving, but still filled him nice and full as he slowly rode that high feeling back down into reality. His stomach was covered in cum, and his hole was a loosened mess of lubricant. Allura finally removed herself from Lotor's body, unstrapping the belt from herself and tossing it down onto the floor to be taken care of tomorrow morning. Lotor was beginning to feel the soreness in his ass, but above all he felt empty. Fucked. _Owned_.

Allura laid down on the bed next to Lotor, her head in the crook of his neck and arm loosely draped across his chest. He was still hypersensitive, his muscles twitching slightly at the light touching, but it was welcome and loving, and he'd never craved physical contact so much in his life. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Allura lifting her head momentarily to allow Lotor to do so, before leaning over him to kiss him on the lips. It was quick and chaste, yet intimate, and Lotor wanted nothing more than to lay here in this afterglow with her for the rest of his life.

“Was it good for you, baby?” Allura muttered, resting her face back into the crook of his neck.

“Better than I could have imagined,”

“New kink obtained?” She asked with a smirk.

Lotor responded with a low chuckle. “Definitely,”

They laid there in comfortable silence for several minutes. Lotor's breathing evened out and Allura was lightly rubbing her fingers over his chest. It tickled and he enjoyed it immensely. Lotor began to drift off, pulled back into full alertness when the bed shifted and Allura was suddenly leaned over him, domineering, a curtain of platinum hair draped over them both.

“So...” She said, leaning down for a harder, sultrier kiss. “I never came during this escapade.”

“Oh?” Lotor answered with a grin, his hands going to her hips as she swung her legs over his hips and sat herself down, his spent cock still lying crooked against his hip. He could feel the life springing right back into it. “Would you like me to make you come?”

“Do you think you can handle it, big boy?” Her tone was low and slutty, and Lotor was hard as a rock again.

“Oh _fuck yes_ ,” Lotor responded, eagerly taking it when Allura leaned down for another hard kiss, and the two of them continued, close and unbreakable, interrupted only by the sounds of the city on a Saturday night filtering in through the open window.


End file.
